Vampire is soft-hearted but flat expression
by unyiL
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta seorang Vampire bangsawan Eropa dengan kaum hawa yang membuat orang itu kebingungan sendiri, dan kehidupan miliknya yang berwarna ( Rekomen untuk yang bosan dengan alur alur yang sering berada di fandom ini :) Ma'af bukan untuk menyinggung para Author dan Author senior sekalian :) )
1. chapter 1

**Vampire is soft-hearted but flat expression**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto- DxD Ichie Ishibumi

 **Warning** : Bahasa Non Baku, Romance, urban legend, Supranatural, Typo...

 **Pair** : Uzumaki Naruto With

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** : Kehidupan seorang Remaja vampire pada kehidupan manusia Normal, karena bangsa Manusia dan Vampire sudah berdamai. Kisah yang membuat Remaja tersebut pusing, kesal, dan penuh masalah akan kebatinan dan hati, Yups ini lah Kisah dari darah Murni seorang Vampire Eropa... Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Chapter** : Suasana Baru dan Sekolah Baru.

Pov Naruto.

Kami sekeluarga baru saja pindah pada komplek ini, ya Aku Uzumaki Naruto bersama kedua orang tua ku Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina baru saja pindah ke Jepang karena Ayah memindahkan pusat perusahaannya ke Jepang lebih tepatnya kota Kyto. Kota dimana Ayah dan Ibu bertemu ratusan tahun lalu, kenapa ratusan tahun? karena ayah dan ibu ku seorang vampir berdarah murni. Seperti ayah seorang Vampire bangsawan Eropa dan Ibu vampire bangsawan Jepang, bisa di bilang aku adalah hasil buah cinta mereka yang membuat ku berdarah campuran Vampire Eropa dan Vampire Jepang, hell!.

Rumah kami berada di komplek perumahan manusia pada umumnya dan beberapa keluarga vampire juga. Kehidupan di komplek ini cukup tentram dan damai, tidak Bersi tegang yang berada di berita televisi. Banyak tetangga kami mengirim makan atas kepindahan kami ke komplek ini, dan hal itu yang aku suka karena aku cukup menyukai masakan jepang. Kalian jangan berfikir jika seorang Vampire tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia, tentu saja kami bisa dan makanan pokok kami masih darah tapi bukan darah manusia melainkan darah hewan segar yang sudah di jual di setiap minimarket, supermaket, bahkan Online pun ada. Kalo keluarga kami sih dari peternakan sendiri jadi bisa di jamin kesehatan dan kualitasnya.

Mungkin, hanya batas sini saja dulu perkenalan kita sob. Karena aku harus membantu ibu ku dalam mengurus kebun bunganya yang baru ini.

 **Pov Normal Now...**

" Naruto, besok kau sudah bisa bersekolah di Akademi dekat sini " Ujar Minato yang duduk pada sebuah kursi sembari membaca koran dengan di temani segelas darah.

" Ya, aku tau itu. Ibu sudah memberitahu kepada ku tadi " Balas Naruto yang membantu Kushina dalam mengurus kebun bunganya.

" Ayah mengingat kan saja, tak usah masang wajah sewot begitu " Tambah Minato yang melihat ekspresi minim pada wajah anak semata wayangnya ini.

" wajah ku memang seperti ini, ayah " Ucap Naruto yang melanjutkan kegiatannya di bawah terik matahari pagi.

' ah, bagus untuk kesehatan kulit ku ' batin Naruto.

" Naruto, jika sudah beristirahat lah. Ibu sudah membawakan Jus jeruk untuk mu " Kata Kushina yang baru saja datang dengan segelas jus Jeruk yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Ibunya dan sedikit senyum yang berimbas dengan wajah Kushina yang berbinar.

" Ini lah, jika kita mencetaknya agak lama. Jadi seluruh ketampanan ku menurut padanya " celetuk Minato sembari meminum minumannya yang membuat Kushina mendelik ke arahnya.

" Kau tak usah cemburu dengan anak mu sendiri, Minato. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengan anak ku sendiri! bisa bisa aku mati nantinya " Sembur Kushina yang membuat Minato ketakutan karena jika istri marah maka bisa berabe masalahnya.

"..." Naruto hanya diam saja dan membenarkan perkataan ibunya, karena jika berhubungan dengan seseorang yang masih sedarah maka dari salah satu mereka akan mati seketika, itu memang sudah ada sejak Kakek buyut buyut buyutnya lagi Naruto.

" Nak, ayah sarankan kau tersenyum lah sedikit saat di sekolah nanti. siap taukan dapet cewek bisa kamu kenalkan kepada kami nanti " Kata Minato kepada Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berjalan ke arah dirinya dan istrinya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

" Akan aku usahkan, tapi kenapa ayah selalu ngebet bilang seperti itu? ini sudah lebih sejak 170 tahun lalu ayah berkata seperti itu " Bilang Naruto yang duduk di depan kedua orang tua nya sembari meminum jus miliknya.

" Ayah bosan melihat mu sendiri saja, teman teman mu saja sudah memiliki istri dan kekasih. Sedangkan kau sendiri seorang Vampire jomblo yang minim ekspreksi " tambah Minato yang membuat Naruto meliriknya bosan sesaat kemudian melihat ke arah Ibunya.

" Kali ini ibu setuju dengan ayah mu, Naruto " Kata Kushina yang mensetujui perkataan Minato barusan kepada Naruto.

" baiklah baiklah, akan aku usahkan nanti. Tapi aku tidak janji, Aku mau mandi dulu " Ucap Naruto menaruh gelasnya kembali dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya sesaat kemudian menuju ke dalam rumah lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

" setelah itu cepat turun kebawah, Ibu mesakkan Ramen untuk makan siang kita hari ini " Ucap Kushina kepada Naruto sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

" haaaaaa... anak itu " Desah Minato yang melihat tingkah anak sama seperti dirinya waktu masih remaja dulu walau sedikit berbeda.

" Tak usah terlalu fikirkan, Jika memang Naruto tak menemukan seorang kekasih maka kita jodoh kan saja dia nantinya " Usul Kushina yang membuat wajah Minato yang langsung berseri seri.

" ide bagus, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto jika dia menolak untuk di jodohkan " Kata Minato kepada Kushina yang tersenyum.

" Itu terserah padanya saja, toh nanti memilih jodoh yang layak untuk nya dirinya sendiri " Ucap Kushina dengan tertawa lembut yang membuat Minato langsung cemberut.

" itu sama aja bohong namanya " balas Minato dengan ekspresi cemberut yang membuat Kushina tertawa karena tingkah ngambek suaminya ini. Inilah ke romantisan antara Minato dan Kushina yang membuat setiap orang iri melihatnya.

 _Keesokan Harinya..._

" Ayah, Ibu aku berangkat " pamit Naruto yang sudah memakai sepatu sekolahnya dan berdiri didekat pintu keluar rumahnya.

" Hati hati di jalan, sayang " balas Kushina dari arah dapur rumah.

" Hati hati di jalan " tambah Minato yang sedang memasang dasi kerja sembari melihat Naruto keluar rumah dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan santai sembari menikmati suasana pagi hari ini dan di Trotoar komplek perumahannya sudah banyak terlihat murid dari akademi tempat Naruto menimbah ilmu yang ke -ntah dirinya lupa sampai sekarang, Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkan hal seperti itu toh pelajaran nanti juga sama seperti dulu dia pelajari hanya metode pembelajarannya saja yang berbeda.

Selama perjalanan ke akademi Naruto banyak melihat murid murid dari akademi melihat ke arahnya terlebih dengan pandangan memuja mereka yang membuat Naruto kurang suka akan hal seperti itu, terlebih para kaum hawa seakan tergila gila dengan ketampanan miliknya ini. Naruto juga memperhatikan beberapa murid yang menurut Naruto sedikit menarik perhatiannya terlebih akan perilaku mereka yang sangat ceria dengan terbukti seorang remaja berambut coklat yang berlarian dari kejaran para remaja perempuan yang membawa batu ?

' untuk apa batu itu? ' pikir Naruto yang melihat para remaja putri mengejar remaja lelaki tadi dengan semangat membara, secara tak langsung Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

' Mungkin kali ini akan sangat berwarna ' tambah pikir Naruto yang melihat langit cerah pagi hari ini, tapi tiba tiba saja Naruto mencium sebuah aroma manis yang cukup kuat sehingga dirinya langsung melihat ke arah sumber bau ini berasal dan eits Naruto juga mencium aroma yang sangat dia kenal dari kecil bahkan hingga dia berusia sekarang ini.

" Yo, Naruto " Sapa Seorang Pria bermasker hitam dengan stelan seorang guru terlebih lagi dia membaca sebuah novel dewasa dengan santainya di tempat umum seperti sekarang.

" Hai, Paman " Balas Naruto dengan nada datar dan ekspresi datar pula yang membuat Kakashi berhela nafas saja.

" Cobalah kau berbicara dengan normal dan sedikit berekspresi, Naruto " Ceramah Pagi dari Kakashi langsung masuk ke dalam pendengaran Naruto dan orang di ceramah pun tak bereaksi apa pun.

" Kau sudah tau sejak aku kecil hingga sekarang sulit untuk berekspresi, jadi jangan seperti baru mengenal saja " Ucap Naruto dengan pedas yang membuat Kakashi bertambah menghela nafas. Inilah kehebatan keponakannya satu ini, sudah jarang berekspresi, dingin, datar, dan perkataannya kadang kadang pedas, menyakitkan, dan sadis.

" Ya ya ya, aku tau akan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan kabar Ayah dan Ibu mu? " Ucap basa basi Kakashi kepada Naruto yang berfokus pada jalanan.

" Semua sehat dan tentunya ibu akan marah jika kau tidak datang ke rumah lagi. Bukannya, Paman sudah ditelpon ibu untuk datang ke rumah kemaren? " Tanya Naruto dan juga memberitahukan hal buruk nanti jika kakashi saat akan datang ke rumahnya nanti.

" Paman sibuk kemarin, jadi tak sempat untuk ke rumah " Jawab Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Naruto ingin menghajar wajah itu.

" Sibuk mencari novel bejat mu yang terbit terbaru itu kan? " tambah Naruto yang membuat Kakashi benar benar tertawa canggung di samping Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto maupun Kakashi sama sama diam dan sibuk dengan dunai mereka masing masing. Hanya saja mereka kembali berbicara akan berpisah di persimpangan di koridor akademi, Naruto menuju ruang adminstrasi dan Kakashi menuju ruang guru. Selama perjalanan ke ruang adminstrasi Naruto beberapa kali bertemu dengan satu Ras atau sebangsa dengannya yang berbaur dengan manusia pada umumnya bahkan ada yang berpacaran. Naruto sebenarnya ingin memiliki seorang kekasih tapi dirinya masih memilih akan hal itu, jika dia berpacaran dengan seorang manusia dirinya tak tau kapan orang itu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya selamanya dan jika dengan sebangsa dirinya Naruto benar benar akan sangat memilih karena setiap seorang Vampire bangsawan harus memiliki hanya satu **Satu** pasangan seumur hidup.

Omong-Omong dirinya tersesat saat ini, terbukti dengan dirinya yang berjalan memutar bahkan ini yang sudah ketiga kalinya. Ini semua gara gara membahas tentang pacaran dan pasangan hidup, tapi salah Akademi ini sendiri sih kenapa harus membangun sekolah dengan gaya Eropa klasik seperti ini?! memang dirinya sudah biasa tinggal bahkan melihat bangunan bergaya Eropa klasik tapi tidak dengan sekolahnya ini juga!.

Naruto terus saja celingak celinguk, untuk melihat seseorang lewat di sekitar sini. Kan lumayan untuk bertanya di ruang adminstrasi sekolah... pucuk di cintah ikan pun tiba ke penggorengan, eh?

" Nona " panggil Naruto kepada seorang remaja perempuan yang kebetulan lewat di depannya barusan, ngomong ngomong baunya sangat manis.

" kau memanggil ku? " Tanya perempuan itu yang menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" iya, Saya ingin bertanya sesuatu " Ujar Naruto kepada perempuan itu yang berdiri menghadap Naruto dan errr sedikit mendongak.

" boleh saja, Perkenalkan Nama ku Tsubaki Shinra " Ucap Tsubaki dengan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

" Uzumaki Naruto, jadi bisa tunjukkan dimana letak Ruang admistrasi? " Tanya Naruto yang juga memperkenalkan Namanya kepada Tsubaki.

" Oh, kebetulan sekali !. Aku juga mau ke sana, kita barengan saja ke sana " Ajak Tsubaki kepada Naruto dengan nada cukup ceria.

" baiklah, ayo kita ke sana " Ucap Naruto yang berdiri di samping Tsubaki dan Tsubaki sedikit bulshing sebelum menghilangkannya dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat seorang Naruto sedikit hangat ralat sangat sesesedikit hangat.

Kemudian kedua sejoli itu berjalan bersama ke ruang adminstrasi sembari mengobrol sedikit, mungkin Naruto sedikit berterimakasih kepada Gadis ini yang sudah mau mengantarkannya ke ruang adminstrasi dan beberapa informasi tentang akademi kepadanya. Oh Naruto juga mengetahui jika Tsubaki menduduki kelas tahun ajaran Kedua yang berarti Dia dan Gadis ini seangkatan untuk tahun ini, walau berusia berbeda sangat jauh bahkan sangat jauh sekali.

Tidak terasa jika mereka sudah berada di ruang adminstrasi, mereka secara bersama masuk ke dalam ruangan danhanya berpisah beberapa meja saja karena keperluan masing masing. Dan Tsubaki rupanya lebih dahulu menyelesaikan urusannya dan berpamitan kepada Naruto untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang mendapat jawaban sebuah gumam kecil dari Naruto. Naruto sendiri masih di ruang adminstrasi untuk menunggu seorang guru yang akan mengantarkan dirinya ke kelas tempat dia menempuh pendidikan nanti, ya Naruto berharap jika di saja nanti orang terlebih kaum perempuan tidak tergila gila padanya nanti.

" Uzumaki Naruto? " Tanya Seorang Pria berambut yang warnanya labil dan rambut wajah di dagunya serta wajah yang sepertinya mesum.

" Ha'i, sensei " Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar yang membuat Pria tadi sedikit terjengit walau hanya sebentar saja.

" Perkenalkan Nama ku Azazel, kau bisa memanggil ku Azazel-sensei. Guru mapel Biologi dan wali kelas mu " Perkenalan Azazel dan memberi tahukan status nya kepada Naruto.

" Salam sensei, Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto " balas Naruto yang membalas dengan hormat bahkan gaya hormat Naruto sedikit mengenalnya.

" Kalo begitu ayo ikuti saya ke kelas " Ajak Azazel kepada Naruto yang menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian dua orang itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang admistrasi sekolah.

" Aku sedikit mengenal aksen hormat mu tadi, kau dari bangsawanan Eropa Naruto? " Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

" Anda benar sensei, Saya dari keluarga bangsawan Inggris. Namikaze, bangsawan Vampire Eropa " Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit memperlihatkan taringnya yang membuat Azazel paham akan hal itu, ya Azazel mengetahui bangsawanan itu.

" Sepertinya putra bangsawanan vampire bertambah lagi di Akademi ini " Ucap Azazel kepada Naruto yang sama sekali tak berekspresi sedikit pun.

" aku sudah mengetahuinya dari beberapa aroma yang menyebar di Akademi ini. Terlebih beberapa Aroma yang sangat dominan di Akademi ini " jawab Naruto dengan tanpa ekspresi hanya ekspresi datar dan aksen berbicara yang datar walau sedikit ke eropaan.

" Baguslah, aku harap perilaku mu tak seperti mereka Naruto-kun " Ucap Azazel kepada Naruto yang mengagukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua mengobrol sedikit tentang kilas pendidikan Naruto yang bisa di bilang Naruto itu seorang Kakek bagi Azazel karena usia nya sudah lebih seabad dan tentunya ilmu ilmu yang sudah Naruto kenyam dari dahulu, tapi Naruto masih menghormati dirinya sebagai seorang guru dan hal itu membuat Naruto mendapat nilai plus karena ke hormatan kepada seseorang itu dia junjung tinggi.

" Ayo masuk Naruto " Ajak Azazel kepada Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang tiba tiba saja menjadi sunyi setelah Azazel masuk dan kemudian menjadi sedikit ramai karena bissikan karena meluhat Naruto mengekor di belakang Azazel.

" Seperti yang aku beritahukan tadi kepada kalian semua, bahwa kelas kita kedatangan teman baru dan ini lah teman baru kalian. Sensei harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya, Naruto-kun silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu " Ujar Azazel kepada Naruto yang berdiri menghadap teman teman sekelasnya dan sedikit mengobservasi.

" _Présentez mon nom Uzumaki Naruto, meilleures salutations ( Perkenalkan Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal semua )_ " Dengan aksen Perancis Naruto memperkenal dirinya yang membuat seluruh kaum hawa di kelas itu menjerit histeris terlebih melihat wajah ketampanan Naruto yang bak seorang pangeran yang menunggu seorang putri.

" cih, _Quelqu'un qui était belle et expression plate ( seseorang yang sok tampan dan berekspresi datar )_ " celetuk seorang gadis berambut merah yang membuat Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Gadis itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

" _Et une fille gâtée, égoïste, et pleurnichard m'a parlé ( Dan seorang gadis manja, egois, cengeng berbicara dengan ku ) "_ Balas Naruto yang membuat gadis tadi langsung berdiri dan menunjukan ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi begitu kesal dan marah.

" _Vous!!! créature à face plate!?_ ( _Kau!! makhluk berwajah datar ) "_ balas Gadis itu yang membuat Naruto berjalan ke arah Gadis itu dan langsung bertatapan mata mata.

" _Oui oui ( memang iya )_ " balas Naruto yang dengan suara dingin ciri khasnya.

Seluruh mata di kelas itu memandang ke arah dua sejoli itu terlebih berbagai ekspresi dari Pihak gadis itu dan satu Ekspresi dari pihak Lelaki, bahkan mereka semua seakan melihat beberapa petir dan sinar ke orangean di sekitar dua sejoli itu.

 _ **-TBC-**_

 **Note Author:** _Bagaimana menurut kalian? sudah cukup apa masih ada yang kurang? kalo ada mohon di beritahukan memelalui kolom reviewnya._


	2. Bagian I

**Vampire is soft-hearted but flat expression**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto- DxD Ichie Ishibumi

 **Warning** : Bahasa Non Baku, Romance, urban legend, Supranatural, Typo...

 **Pair** : Uzumaki Naruto With

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** : Kehidupan seorang Remaja vampire pada kehidupan manusia Normal, karena bangsa Manusia dan Vampire sudah berdamai. Kisah yang membuat Remaja tersebut pusing, kesal, dan penuh masalah akan kebatinan dan hati, Yups ini lah Kisah dari darah Murni seorang Vampire Eropa... Uzumaki Naruto.a

 **Chapter** : Hal yang tak terduga..

" Présentez mon nom Uzumaki Naruto, meilleures salutations ( Perkenalkan Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal semua ) " Dengan aksen Perancis Naruto memperkenal dirinya yang membuat seluruh kaum hawa di kelas itu menjerit histeris terlebih melihat wajah ketampanan Naruto yang bak seorang pangeran yang menunggu seorang putri.

" cih, Quelqu'un qui était belle et expression plate ( seseorang yang sok tampan dan berekspresi datar ) " celetuk seorang gadis berambut merah yang membuat Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Gadis itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

" Et une fille gâtée, égoïste, et pleurnichard m'a parlé ( Dan seorang gadis manja, egois, cengeng berbicara dengan ku ) " Balas Naruto yang membuat gadis tadi langsung berdiri dan menunjukan ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi begitu kesal dan marah.

" Vous!!! créature à face plate!? ( Kau!! makhluk berwajah datar ) " balas Gadis itu yang membuat Naruto berjalan ke arah Gadis itu dan langsung bertatapan mata mata.

" Oui oui ( memang iya ) " balas Naruto yang dengan suara dingin ciri khasnya.

Seluruh mata di kelas itu memandang ke arah dua sejoli itu terlebih berbagai ekspresi dari Pihak gadis itu dan satu Ekspresi dari pihak Lelaki, bahkan mereka semua seakan melihat beberapa petir dan sinar ke orangean di sekitar dua sejoli itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatap muka hingga dari pihak perempuan sendiri membuang muka karena muak melihat wajah datar milik Naruto, itu menurut perempuan itu tidak dengan anak perempuan di kelas itu yang memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi berbinar bahkan jatuh hati hanya dalam sekali lihat saja.

" Tak ku sangka jika kau bersekolah di sini juga rupanya " Ujar Naruto yang mundur dua langkah untuk mengambil jarak perempuan itu.

" seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Triplek " Balas Perempuan itu dengan penuh ketus kepada Naruto yang hanya berekspresi datar.

"..." Naruto hanya diam dan tak membalas sama sekali tetapi dia melihat ke arah Azazel seakan memberi isyarat dimana dia duduk nanti.

" ehm! anda bisa duduk di sebelah kanan di dekat jendela sana, Naruto " Azazel tau isyarat Naruto barusan, maka dari itu lah dia memberitahukan dimana Naruto harus duduk nanti.

Untuk Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya yang kemudian berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari anak perempuan di kelasnya bahkan dirinya setelah duduk pun masih banyak sapaan dan pertanyaan kepadanya. Naruto cukup antusias menanggapi sapaan dan pertanyaan anak perempuan tapi itulah, Naruto tak sama sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi.

* * *

Kemudian pelajaran pun di mulai kembali dengan Azazel yang menjelaskan beberapa materi yang akan keluar saat ujian beberapa bulan lagi serta beberapa kuis dadakan yang buat, untuk Naruto sendiri ada beberapa poin yang di tangkap dari pelajaran dari Azazel dan itu semua menambah ilmu pengetahuan Naruto yang sudah ada. Naruto juga mengikuti kuis seperti siswa lainnya tapi Kuis itu begitu mudah bagi Naruto dan dia bisa menjawabnya dengan cukup mudah, serta ekspresi kosong miliknya tak tinggal juga.

* * *

Tidak terasa jika sudah tiga jam pelajaran mereka lewati dan sekarang adalah waktu istirahat dan mengisi perut yang kosong. Terbukti dengan beberapa siswa yang langsung keluar dari kelas dan beberapa siswi juga mendatangi meja Naruto untuk sekedar mengajak makan bersama, tapi itu semua di tolak dengan halus oleh Naruto. Naruto beralasan untuk berkeliling sekolah, karena di siswa baru disini.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan tenang dan tentunya mengikuti aroma manis yang sedari pagi tadi selalu menggelitik Indra penciumannya, Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti aroma ini dan sesekali menyapa dengan para guru jika berpapasan walau hanya ekspresi kosong miliknya, sepanjang perjalanan begitu banyak pasang mata melihat ke arah terlebih itu kaum hawa dan vampir sekalipun bagi mereka harus menjaga jarak dari Naruto dahulu karena insting mereka berteriak jangan mendekati Naruto saat ini. Banyak juga kaum hawa yang terang terangan mengajak Naruto kencan, makan bersama, pergi bersama padahal mereka baru melihat Naruto beberapa menit di sekolah ini tapi itu semua di tolak dengan halus oleh Naruto yang memiliki begitu banyak alasan untuk menolak itu semua.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Dobe? " Panggil seseorang dari balik tembok yang kebetulan Naruto lintasi dan Naruto kenal suara ini serta panggilan itu.

" Kau masih saja tak berubah, bahkan panggilan nya sama " Balas Naruto yang melihat ke belakang dan terlihat lah seorang Lelaki yang seumuran dengan Naruto yang memiliki kulit putih pucat, gaya rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata miliknya.

" Tentu saja, karena hanya kau saja yang menolak 4 Putri bangsawan vampir di depan keluarga mereka " Tambah Lelaki itu yang memperlihatkan sedikit taringnya kepada Naruto yang diam saja.

" Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka sekalipun dan aku bertemu salah satunya tadi, Sasuke " Kata Naruto yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kosong kepada teman masa kecilnya ini.

" Memang, dia sudah terlebih dahulu bersekolah disini sejak kau menolaknya dulu. Oh ya besok malam datanglah ke rumah ku, Oka-chan merindukan mu Naruto " Ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto yang menganggukkan kepala dan sedikit menegang di tempat saat ini, Sasuke yang melihat tubuh Naruto menegang saat ini hanya bisa menaikan satu alisnya karena tidak biasanya Naruto bereaksi seperti sekarang kecuali jika ada yang mengganggu indra penciuman teman bodohnya ini.

Naruto menegang di tempat saat aroma manis ini yang dia ikuti tadi berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan perlahan Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berkaca mata tebal dan penampilan yang kurang menarik perhatian sedang berjalan sedikit tertunduk ke arahnya saat ini, Naruto tidak bereaksi sedikitpun bahkan saat gadis itu berjalan melewati dirinya.

" Sepertinya kau akan menyusul kami nanti " Sahut Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto yang ikut memperhatikan gadis tadi yang terus berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

" Nama gadis itu Himejime(?) Akeno, siswi biasa dan tentunya menjadi banyak incaran para vampir disini " Tambah Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan tentunya aura kebangsawanan Naruto keluar dengan sendirinya.

" Rupanya sudah banyak yang mengincar rupanya " Ujar Naruto yang melihat punggung gadis itu sebelum menghilang di persimpangan disana.

" Tentu saja, ayo aku temani kau berkeliling Dobe " Ajak Sasuke yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dan dikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

Saat mereka berjalan beriringan aura yang dimiliki mereka bertambah kuat bahkan bisa membuat para vampir langsung menjauh dari mereka berdua, karena Kharisma mereka berdua begitu dominan saat bersamaan seperti ini. Naruto maupun Sasuke tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun hanya berjalan dalam diam saja dan pandangan datar serta kosong menghiasi wajah keduanya, sampai pandangan yang menggelitik penglihatan Naruto saat ini yang ter arah pada sebuah pohon besar dan disana ada seorang gadis sedang menikmati makan siangnya sembari membaca sebuah novel.

" Teme, apa kau tau informasi gadis itu? " Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke tanpa menoleh sekalipun, karena pandangannya saat ini ter arah ke gadis tadi yang sibuk membaca sebuah novel disana.

" Kau tanyakan saja pada Sakura, dia lebih tau dari ku dan Sakura berteman dengan gadis itu " Ujar Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dan ikut memperhatikan gadis itu dengan kedua bola mata onix miliknya.

" Antar aku ke kekasih mu itu, sekalian memberi dia kejutan " sembari berjalan dari sana yang diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan berdampingang Naruto. Mungkin mereka tak sadar jika gadis yang mereka lihat tadi berbalik melihat ke arah mereka terlebih itu ke arah Naruto.

' _kenapa makhluk itu harus bersekolah disini juga? '_ pikir gadis itu yang penuh akan kekesalan kepada Naruto di karena satu hal beberapa malam lalu setelah dirinya bertemu dengan mahkluk kuning berwajah tembok itu.

" keno-chan? hey " Panggil gadis yang berdebat dengan Naruto di kelas tadi ke arah teman yang terlihat melamun.

"... ah Ri-chan, ma'af tadi aku tak ke kelas mu terlebih dahulu " setelah mengerjapkan mata sebentar, Akeno menoleh ke arah temannya yang sudah disampingnya dengan dua buah kota bekal di pangkuannya.

" kau melamun kan apa lagi? melamun seorang pangeran gagah dan tampan datang ke arah mu serta mengajak mu menjadi kekasihnya? sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkan segala jenis novel roman picisan itu dari lemari baca mu mulai sekarang " Ujar Rias yang mengambil duduk di samping Akeno merengut lucu disampingnya.

" Jangan mencobanya Ri-chan! Atau Aku sebalik memusnahkan barang barang tak bermutu mu itu " Balas Akeno dengan ekspresi merengut yang membuat Rias tertawa sedikit.

" Iya iya deh nggak bakalan lagi " Rias lebih memilih mengalah dari pada berdebat dengan sahabatnya ini yang ujung ujung nya bakalan kalah juga nanti.

Kemudian Rias maupun Akeno memilih memakan bekal mereka dan sesekali mengobrol dalam sela makan bersama mereka saat ini banyak yang memperhatikan mereka terlebih dari kaum vampir yang memandang mereka dengan begitu tertarik terlebih lagi untuk Akeno yang terus mengeluarkan aroma manis yang menggelitik Indra penciuman mereka saat ini.

" Rias, apa kau kenal dengan murid baru berambut pirang yang masuk hari ini? " Tanya Akeno setelah merapikan bekal miliknya sembari melirik ke arah Rias yang langsung berwajah datar.

" Aku sangat kenal dengan murid terlebih dia itu yang menolak lamaran pertunangan keluarga beberapa tahun lalu bahkan dia menolak secara mentah mentah di depan keluarga ku yang datang kediamannya " Jelas Rias kepada Akeno yang sedikit terkejut, bagaimana tidak Akeno terkejut? Temannya ini adalah seorang vampir perempuan sempurna bahkan memiliki tubuh idaman para perempuan maupun lelaki.

" Nggak usah kaget seperti itu, Aku rasa Dia itu vampir berbelok dari kaedah kaum adam " tambah Rias yang membuat Akeno beberapa kali mengerjab mata hingga terkini geli melihat raut wajah sebal miliknya.

" Aku rasa dia ada tertarik juga pada ku " Sahut Akeno yang membuat Rias menoleh dengan cepat bahkan raut wajah terkejut.

" Kau bercanda? " Tanya Rias kepada Akeno yang memilih pergi meninggalkan Rias disana dengan raut wajah jahil miliknya yang membuat sang empuh langsung mengejar teman miliknya ini agar mengetahui alasan dari perkataan temannya tadi meninggalkan suasana taman yang menjadi sebuah saksi bisu seorang berbeda Ras mulai menggerakkan roda takdir mereka.

 _Sedangkan Keadaan Naruto sekarang..._

" Kau berniat mendekati seseorang atau mau ngajak berantem? senyum dikit kek " Ujar Sakura yang penuh kekesalan kepada sahabat kuningnya ini yang di suruh untuk tersenyum malah seperti menyeringai keji.

" Aku tak bisa Sakura, cara tersenyum saja aku tak tau jika tersenyum pun itu seperti reflek saja " Balas Naruto dengan nada datar plus ekspresi kosong miliknya yang membuat Sakura benar benar membenturkan kening lebar miliknya ke meja di samping nya, Sasuke sendiri hanya cuek bebek melihat tingkah sang pacar dan sahabat kuningnya.

" Suke bisa kau bantu aku mengajari pirang bodoh ini untuk tersenyum saja? " Tanya Sakura kepada Kekasihnya yang berada di sampingnya.

" Kau sudah tau buka jika itu bawaan lahir dari Naruto " Ujar Sasuke yang berekspresi sama seperti Naruto.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, mau kekasih ataupun sahabat kuningnya ini sama saja 11/12 tidak ada bedanya sama sekali. Walau Sasuke masih bisa berekspresi, nah sedangkan naruto? jangan di tanya. Waktu bahunya tertusuk pedang milik Kakek buyut Sasuke pun hanya keluar kata " _sakit"_ ekspresi tak ada sama sekali.

" Nanti aku beritahu kan lagi saja lah Naruto, sebaiknya kau belajar tersenyum dari sekarang dan rasa ego serta to the point mu itu ilangan juga. Bisa bahaya kau langsung to the point " Ujar Sakura kepada Naruto yang hanya diam dan berekspresi datar.

" Ingat Sakura, kontrol kesabaran mu " Ucap Sasuke yang mengingatkan Sakura hal mengontrol emosi dalam menghadapi Naruto.

" Benar ." Satu kalimat meluncur mulus dari Naruto yang benar-benar menguji kesabaran milik Sakura.

" Nah kalo kau paham, maka pergilah dari hadapan ku sebelum wajah dan kepala mu ku hantam ke tembok sekarang ini " Ujar Sakura dengan kepalan tangan terancung di depan wajah Naruto.

" Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam " Ucap Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya dan menuju ke arah kelasnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke kelas, Naruto banyak melihat bangsa vampir memilih menjauh dari dirinya bahkan langsung menghindar jika merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto saat berada di dekat mereka. Naruto terus berjalan hingga pada tempat dia melihat Akeno tadi dihadang oleh segerombolan siswa dan siswi yang tepat berdiri depannya, jika dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan sepertinya anggota OSIS sekolah ini.

" Jika kalian mengajakku masuk ke dalam organisasi kalian, ma'af saja aku sangat tidak tertarik dan sekarang menyingkir dari hadapan ku segera " Jelas Naruto yang to the point bahkan aura keganasan Naruto merombak keluar yang membuat mereka benar-benar merasakan sesak nafas.

" Bagaimana dia mengetahui tujuan kita...?" Ucap salah satu siswi di sana yang menatap Naruto menjauh dari mereka.

" Karena dia tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebuah alasan yang logish" Tambah seseorang baru saja muncul di samping mereka semua..

" Kau siapa... **?"**


End file.
